


Dinner at Midnight

by 100dabbo



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Skyler and Walter Jr. are away for the weekend, so Walt invites Jesse over for some dinner.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Skyler was away. Walter Jr. was away. Walt was bored. He sat on the couch in his living room, the canned laughter of an obnoxious sitcom staving him from the silence as he toyed with the phone in his hand, debating whether or not to call him.

The most Jesse could have been doing would likely amount to having a few friends around to hunch over the couches and get high off of however many ounces of weed he had scored the night before. There was no doubt he’d be at home; he had nowhere else to be besides that place, and no _suitable_ vehicle to drive him anywhere else. Calling him would be a favour. 

So, Walt flicked his eyes up to the clock above the fireplace, its ticking hands letting his know it had only just gotten past eleven. He punched in the numbers into the phone, holding it eagerly to his ear as it began to ring. But he had forgotten the man set it straight to voicemail,

“Yo, yo, yo! One, four, eight – three to the three to the six to the nine, representin’ the ABQ! What up bitch?! Leave it at the tone.”

A beep from the phone and a heavy sigh from Walt ensued after it played out and the man took a beat before speaking into the phone, knowing Jesse would probably be listening from across the house.

“Jesse?” No response; he tried again, “Jesse, it’s me, pick up.” Silence on the other end, “Alright, Jesse, since I know you’re listening, I’ll just ask you now,” He cleared his throat, an attempt to seem more authoritative, “I was wondering, since Walter Jr. isn’t here and nor is Skyler-“

Jesse picked up the phone lightening fast once he heard those words. Whenever his wife was away, Jesse was _always_ wanting to get Walt’s attention. And that wasn’t a bad thing for either of them.

“Yeah, what were you wondering?”

“I was wondering,” He began, turning the volume of the television down a few notches, “If you wanted to come over for dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Dinner.”

“Dude, it’s like, midnight or somethin’,” Jesse looked outside his window at the dark street, lifeless and quiet.

“Past your bedtime?” Walt teased across the line, smiling to himself, so sure of himself that he would come regardless of anything, so long as Skyler wasn’t there. There was a pause of silence and Walt’s theory was proven right,

“Sure,” He heard his smile through the phone, “let me just find the keys to the RV and I-“

“Jesse…” Walt sighed, resisting the urge to tsk, “Do you really think it’s a good idea to bring a rolling meth lab to the suburbs?”

Jesse refused to answer; recognising his own stupidity didn’t mean he had to verbally confirm it. All he said was,

“Well, how else do you expect me to get there? Call up Pete or Badger and say, ‘Yo, how about you drop me off at my boyfriend’s house? He’s also my ex-teacher and married with two kids.’”

Walt smiled; he liked it when Jesse would get a bit feisty with him; it added an extra bit of excitement to it – If inviting him over for a bit more than _just_ dinner while Skyler was away wasn’t already scandalous enough.

“Boyfriend?” He asked softly, tracing his tongue over his lips as he awaited the reply.

“Yeah…” Came the equally gentle response, coupled with a short giggle, “So, how do you want me to get over there?”

“I see nothing wrong with your suggestion, Jesse,” Walt joked, “I’m sure they would be happy to help you out-“

“Mr White!” Jesse laughed, resisting the teasing, “Come on! How?”

Walt sighed once more, resisting the temptation to laugh again by returning his voice to its deeper, more meaningful tone,

“Get a taxi and I’ll pay once it arrives…”

“But, oh, Mr Walter White of three-hundred-and-eight Negra Arroyo Lane, what would the neighbours say if they saw me?” Jesse goaded; payback for Walt’s taunting behaviour.

“Half of them go to sleep at eight o’clock, Jesse, I wouldn’t expect any of them to be looking out their windows at this time.”

“Uh, yo, neighbourhood watch?” The man said matter-of-factly, “You’d be surprised, Mr White.”

“Jesse, I don’t think the neighbourhood watch literally stare out of their windows and report back to one another about the things they saw…” Walt tried to correct him as firmly as he could but couldn’t help laughing about it.

“We gotta be careful is all I’m saying.” Jesse defended himself, the poor man trying to support his blatantly misconceived ideas of what Walt’s neighbours were actually like, and this time Walt did tsk at him, finishing with,

“Says the man who was about to get up and drive the RV here, then park it in my drive overnight!” He chuckled and switched off the television, standing up to walk into the kitchen, “Now call the taxi and I’ll see you in twenty minutes, okay?”

“Sure, see you in a bit.”

“Oh, and Jesse one last thing…”

“Yeah?”

“Bring an overnight bag.”

He hung up the phone and leant against the kitchen island, just smiling to himself. He looked at the refrigerator and the cupboards, thinking about what he could make for him, because despite calling with all intentions of making the man a dinner that night, he hadn’t actually decided what he was going to make... 

But, soon enough, he had chosen something; not too difficult and definitely something he knew Jesse would like. Twenty minutes later when he finally put it into the oven, he heard the taxi beep its horn from outside and he opened the door to see Jesse in the drive, a small bag on his shoulder. As he fished his wallet out of his pocket, he grinned at him and then payed the fayre, finally speaking up once it had driven away,

“Are you hungry?” He asked, taking Jesse’s bag to carry it inside for him and opening the door to let him in first. The younger man just put his hands in his pockets and tried to hide his dimples, sitting down on the couch to reply,

“Well, I haven’t eaten since lunch, so yeah…” His tone was quiet, almost nervous; he hadn’t ever actually spent the night in the White residence before since every time Skyler was away, Walt would come to _his_ house. The change was exciting, but that didn’t make him immediately confident.

“What did you have?” Walt asked as he sat down beside him, interlacing his fingers in a tight hold to resist the urge of laying his hands on Jesse too soon. Jesse just blushed and stretched his lips into a smile, knowing that the true answer of the question was bound to result in a scolding; genuine or not. He replied anyway,

“Funyuns, duh.” 

But instead of opening his mouth, Walt just sighed and rolled his eyes, listening as Jesse spoke again, “When are your family coming back?”

“Well,” Walt took in a deep breath, “Skyler is with her sister for the weekend and Junior is with his friends as well,” Jesse raised his eyebrows, his lips parting and his loins beginning to stir as he listened to Walt’s deep, soothing voice, “So, we have the next few nights to ourselves…”

Jesse leaned towards him, resting his hands on the his arm until he was close enough to plant a warm kiss on his lips, his mouth gently brushing against the other to feel the delightful scratchiness of his goatee and the firm grip of his hands while they traced up to his nape. Walt was the one to pull away, reminding Jesse of the dinner,

“I’m just going to check on the food, okay?” He said with a warm smile, getting out of the younger man’s grip to walk to the kitchen, Jesse’s eyes following him all the while. He turned around on the couch to watch him,

“What are we having? You didn’t even tell me…” He asked, propping his chin up on his fist and blinking with those wide eyes, playing up his anticipation for the big reveal. Walt cocked his head to the side to beckon him through to the kitchen,

“Why don’t you take a look?”

Jesse rolled his eyes and heaved himself off of the couch, walking with a purposeful sluggishness over to the oven where the other man had stooped down into a crouch to look though the glass. He dropped down to the same level and Walt opened the oven door to reveal…

“Macaroni cheese?!” Jesse laughed as he looked to his partner, “You couldn’t just get some of that Kraft Dinner shit and put it in a pan?!”

“Jesse,” Walt said with all of the solemnity he could muster, “I’ll have you know that homemade is better than any instant ‘shit’ you buy at the supermarket…” They both stood up from the floor as Walt closed the oven, “When was the last time you had it? Hm?” He started to lean his body closer, pushing Jesse back until they were pressed against the counter, their faces mere fractions apart.

Jesse raised his hand onto the other man’s cheek, this thumb brushing on his lip,

“It’s been too long…” He hummed, still smiling, “I’m glad you’re giving it to me tonight…”

And then their lips connected again, this time their hands drifting more confidently onto one another’s bodies; Walt’s fingers digging into the soft flesh of his waist while Jesse let his hands clasp to his broad shoulders, their tongues intertwining in a heavenly kiss until they were once again interrupted by the dinner; the timer going off. 

“I’ve already set the table, Jesse, you can take your seat…” Walt said as he pulled away to draw the dish out of the oven, its crispy golden top showing a perfect cook.

He served it up, giving the both of them a sizable portion along with a small glass of red for them to sip as they ate. He sat in his place and watched as Jesse took his first bite; the way his lips closed around the fork and his eyes closed as it touched his tongue, his gratified moan when he tasted it and swallowed it down. His wide eyes reopened to stare at him and all he could say was,

“Shit, Mr White, that is art!”

“Now when have I heard that before?”

Jesse kicked him from under the table and laughed, his blue eyes shining with joy,

“You’re a fucking genius!” Jesse exclaimed, digging his fork back into the pasta, “Fucking amazing!”

He eventually wolfed down his entire portion, enjoying every last forkful until the plate was empty and he leant back in his chair with a contented sigh, “Thanks for this, really, no-one’s cooked dinner for me in years…”

“I’m all too glad to do it, Jesse.” He took a sip of his wine and smiled behind the rim of the glass, “Anything for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt gives Jesse a bit more than _just_ dinner.

Walt slipped his hand onto Jesse’s, the absence of his wedding ring noticeable as his eyes glanced down at it. He smiled as his thumb brushed against the man’s knuckles and said,

“I’ll clear up.” He paused and looked up in Jesse’s eyes, “Do you want to make your way to the bedroom?” He bit his lips as Jesse smirked, his wide eyes giving a look towards the corridor before returning to Walt.

“Sure, I’ll meet you in there…” And his hand slipped away from beneath the other man’s palm, his lips landing a soft kiss on his cheek before ambling his way down the hall, his hands already moving to his shirt to pull it off his torso.

Walt took a second before standing from his chair, picturing Jesse before he was actually going to see him. The wonderful Jesse Pinkman; _his_ boyfriend laying on _his_ bed in _his_ house in the nude, just waiting for him, and him alone. His dick twitched, though he could control himself enough to wait just a little bit more; let the anticipation stew for just a few more minutes...

He stood from the table, both plates in his hand and the glass of wine in the other, and he dumped them into the sink, splashing them with hot water and soap as he finished the glass off; the alcoholic aftertaste lingering on his tongue and its sweet yet bitter flavour leaving its remnants on his lips. 

Wiping the stain from his mouth, he set down the empty glass and started down the hallway, the soft carpet padding his footsteps as he walked with a purposefully slow pace, passing every other room of the house before eventually reaching the closed door. He lay his hand on the doorknob, the cool touch of the metal beneath his fingertips beckoning him to open the door.

With a gentle grip, he held on and twisted, pulling back the latch to swing the door open and lay his eyes on Jesse; the man spread against the pillows in nought but his tight red boxer briefs. A simple pass of Walt’s eyes over his body was all it took for Jesse to sit up, crawling on his knees to the edge of the bed as the other man closed the door behind him and made his approach.

“God, Jesse, you’re so handsome…” He said, walking closer; close enough for Jesse to lay hands on his waist, “Look at you…” And he slipped a finger beneath the waistband of the man’s boxers, feeling the soft skin of his abdomen as he ran it across, leaning in until their mouths gently latched together, tasting the wine on one another's lips. 

Jesse’s hands moved up to Walt’s shirt, taking the buttons beneath his fingertips and pushing them out of their holes, unfastening them as fast as he could to get him as bare as he was, practically peeling it away from his limbs and forcing the kiss to break apart. He panted, his eyes looking up to Walt; his pupils blown wide with passion, begging him to take off his trousers.

Though the second that Walt smiled and moved his hands onto his belt buckle, Jesse pushed them away.

“I’ll do it.” He said with a certain rasp in his voice, his hands eagerly grasping to it, unbuckling it and pulling it out of the loopholes, unzipping the man’s fly with speed. Walt was still happy let him do it, letting his hands delicately trace to the man’s shoulders while he pulled them down, leaving him in just his underwear.

He thought Jesse might move back then, back to the position he was found in with his legs akimbo, ready to be taken, but he stayed where he was, knelt on the end of mattress with his eyes keenly staring at his crotch. Jesse grasped the fabric with both hands on either side of Walt’s hips and suddenly tugged them down, exposing his half-hard cock.

He took another glance at Walt, looking up from beneath him to gauge permission to start; when he felt his warm hands tracing up from his shoulders onto his neck, then to his head, he wet his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue and opened up his mouth, guiding it inside with his hand and welcoming it into the warmth of his throat.

“Oh, Jesse…” Was all Walt could say, his fingers lacing through the man’s hair as his head threw back, the deft tongue doing its work on the underside while his cheeks added pressure, his head slowly bobbing up and down the length of it for slippery, wet friction. Jesse hummed as he attempted to take it deeper and deeper, his lips almost reaching the base until he choked, spluttering his saliva and making it all dribble down the length of it.

“Fuck.” Jesse scolded himself as he came up, his breath fast and ragged. But when Walt’s hand tightened its grip in his locks, a command for him to continue, he lowered his head once more, taking Walt’s cock back into his throat and swallowing down the spittle he had left behind. He was affirmed with a deep groan from the other man as he said,

“That’s right, Jesse, keep going…” And Walt’s teeth dug into his lip as Jesse’s mouth did its work; broad stokes with his tongue and tight swallows with his cheeks, finally beginning to feel himself stiffen inside that mouth.

Jesse came up for air a few moments later, his wet, shining lips parted while his eyes gazed at the man above him. He smiled, and while his hands stroked the expanse of Walt’s chest, he asked with utmost sincerity and earnest passion,

“Are you going to fuck me, Mr White?”

“Absolutely.” Came the deep, meaningful reply.

As soon as he heard it, Jesse lay back onto the bed, pushing himself back until he was at the headboard as Walt advanced with him, fitting himself between his legs and pressing his lips back onto his mouth, warm hand roaming down to tug on Jesse’s dick. They moaned against one another, sinking into the yielding mattress and cushions, moving their bodies in sync; Jesse’s hands finding their place on Walt’s back to push him on harder.

But before Jesse could pull down his own underwear, Walt broke the kiss to guide himself downwards, peppering the man’s chest and stomach with kisses until he was between his legs and mouthing at the younger man’s length over the fabric.

“Shit, Mr White,” Jesse breathed as his lips made contact, “Use your mouth, fuck yeah…”

And Walt obliged, yanking off his boxers with eagerness, letting his dick flop out. He immediately took it into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down a few times before he came up to spread Jesse’s legs wider and start using his tongue, licking his entrance with neat precision and then lazy, broad strokes that made the man’s toes curl all the same. Jesse groaned from the depths of his throat, gripping a warm hand onto the back of Walt’s neck to encourage him more, a gladly obeyed request as he shot it inside; licking and lapping with deft accuracy, his goatee brushing against the ultra-sensitive skin of his groin.

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah!” Jesse repeated, back arching upwards while Walt made his work, coming back up after a few seconds to lick up Jesse’s shaft one last time and then loom his height back over the moaning man,

“You like that?” He asked with his deep, gruff tone, “You like my mouth on your hole?”

All Jesse could do was nod, pulling Walt back down for another deep kiss, their tongues swirling as Walt had ventured down once more with a hand to hold onto his stiff cock, giving it a few teasing strokes ahead of moving his middle finger further down and pressing it onto his rim. He eased it inside slowly before introducing another, working them in and out for Jesse to wail buck up his hips against him.

“Tell me how much you want it.” Walt commanded, his eyes never breaking from the other man.

“God, I want it so bad!” Jesse hissed, “I want your cock, Mr White!”

Walt hooked his fingers deeper to find Jesse’s gland, rubbing it with the keen tips of his fingers to coax out more and more salacious tones from him,

“Yeah, I bet you do…” Was all Walt said, his dick throbbing at the sights and sounds Jesse gave him, longing to be inside of him, “I bet you could come right now, not even a touch to your little cock…” He pistoned his digits in a few more times and then drew them out, looking down at Jesse, his eyes glazed over with pupils wide with lust.

Jesse spread his legs wider, a beg for Walt to commence, and the other man just smiled, stroking his smooth thighs to tease him and make him verbalise what he so desperately wanted. And it worked,

“Please, Mr White, please just fuck me…”

Walt lined himself up, the head of his dick pressing against his entrance until he pushed in, the two of them moaning in unison. And he stayed there for a while, fully immersed inside of Jesse, his face buried into his neck, hot breaths panting against it and lips fractions away from the skin. He started up a rhythm soon enough, in and out with sharp, deep trusts to rock Jesse’s body beneath him with each one.

“God, Jesse, you’re so tight…” Walt whispered to him, relishing in the warmth of his hole as he kept up his drives, Jesse reaching to touch himself and show the older man how badly he wanted to come,

“Tell me I’ve been a bad boy, Mr White!” He panted, shamelessly moaning as Walt’s dick hit his prostate in the next thrust, “Tell me I’m a bad student!”

Walt lifted himself up from Jesse’s neck and smirked, wetting his lips with his tongue as he did what Jesse had requested,

“You’re a bad boy, Jesse.” He thrusted in harshly, Jesse whimpering below him, “And you’re gonna learn a bit of discipline from me.”

Jesse followed with a string of blasphemes, tugging his cock until Walt batted it away and pined his wrist down to his side, “Listen, Jesse, you’re going to come when you deserve it, when you earn it, do you understand me?”

The man nodded, his mouth hanging wide open as he took it from Walt, feeling his pre-ejaculate start to dribble onto his stomach and the grip of the hand tighten on his slender wrist.

“Yes, Mr White!”

“That’s right,” Walt grunted, “Now get on top and work for it.” 

Jesse followed Walt’s command, switching their positions and sinking down onto the other man’s cock, his legs straddling his hips as he started to ride him, grinding down to immerse all of it inside of him, “You’re a bad student, Jesse,” Walt told him, gripping onto Jesse’s waist, “You need to lean a thing or two from me…” He thrust upwards without warning, Jesse bracing himself onto the headboard as he let a raucous moan escape him,

“Fuck, Mr White!” He yelled, “Please touch me!”

A hand moved from his hip and onto the neglected dick between Jesse’s legs, pink and hard, and Walt’s careful palm began to jerk, helping him towards completion. Jesse pushed down his hips in rhythm with the strokes, grinding up and down to thrust into his fist, gaining the friction he desperately craved to reach closer and closer to his finish.

“What a bad boy you are…” Walt reiterated, “Are you going to come for me and prove you aren’t completely useless?”

Jesse groaned once more at the words, rocking back one last time on Walt’s cock before spilling onto the man’s chest, his face a glorious picture of pleasure; Walt watching it all happen. 

“You’re beautiful, Jesse,” Walt grinned as he pushed him back down on the mattress, taking himself in his own hand to finish himself off on top of Jesse’s chest with a gratified groan.

When he opened his eyes back up, Jesse smiled and panted, watching the gasping Mr White flop down beside him, equally out of breath.

“We should take a shower…” Jesse suggested, flicking his eyes over to the en-suite bathroom. Walt just shook his head, unable to speak through his ragged breaths, only managing to say,

“No, no, lets do it in the morning…”

“At least give me something to clear myself off?” Was Jesse’s only protest, watching though his lids to see Walt stooping by the side of the bed and picking up his discarded t-shirt, throwing it at him to use in order to wipe away their coupled spoils.

All Jesse could do was laugh, accepting it to wipe it off and then throw it back onto the floor once he was done. The other man heaved himself off of the mattress to turn of the light with a sigh, still grinning as he caught sight of Jesse again; naked and radiant.

“You really are handsome, Pinkman…”

And he flicked off the light, leaving them in darkness as he settled beside to other man, embracing him from behind. Jesse leant into the warm embrace and said,

“Thanks, yo, and thanks for dinner too…” He let out a chuckle, “Second best thing you gave me tonight, for sure.”

Walt kissed the back of his neck, the scratchy goatee tickling his sensitive skin,

“Like I said, Jesse,” He replied, “Anything for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Jesse and Walt plan to share a shower together.

Jesse was the first to wake up. Laying in Walt’s arms as he was lifted from his slumber made everything seem so soft; the mattress that swallowed his weight, the covers that sloped over him to give his bare body some warmth, the pillows beneath his head that smelled to sweetly of his boyfriend’s musk – even dawn streaming through the window, pooling light on the cream carpet of the bedroom floor seemed less harsh than the blinding rays he often found would cut their way through his blinds every morning to rouse him from his sleep. 

He sighed quietly, still yet to become fully conscious, and gently backed himself further into the comfort of Walt’s embrace; those big arms that held his waist so snuggly, the large palm of his that spread on his chest to keep him close. He didn’t realise just how blissful it was to wake up in Walt’s house, how truly safe and welcomed he felt in _his_ bed, to know that he was wanted and loved by this brilliant man. He almost drifted back away, the warmth and cosiness in that moment making his body sink back down into relaxation, until he felt the tightening of the Walt’s arm around him.

Walt was awake too, barely just coming to his senses to process wonderfulness of having Jesse in front of him, his own arms holding him tight and secure, his hand feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the steady, rhythmic beats of his heart.

“Morning, Jesse…” He whispered to the back of Jesse’s neck, his warm breath letting the half-asleep man expel a short laugh and a laconic reply,

“Morning…” He shifted back again, deeper into Walt’s safe grip, his head digging more firmly into the pillows. He was ready fall back asleep again, let them rouse later on to spend the rest of the day in each other’s arms; they had the weekend to themselves and it wasn’t about to be over anytime soon. But, when Walt spoke up again, Jesse was about to change his mind,

“How about that shower then, hm?”

Jesse smiled at that, blinking his eyes open to get himself more fully awake, inhaling a deep breath and exhaling his slowly. A pass of his tongue over his lips was followed with his reply,

“Totally, man, that’d be great…”

Walt gave the man’s body one last gentle squeeze and he slipped out of the bed, shrugging his dressing gown over his body and slipping his glasses onto his face. He walked to the other side of the bed and looked down on Jesse, watching him as he shamelessly dozed in the warm sheets, golden sunlight casting on his face and bringing out those subtle freckles that he loved to see. 

Sensing that he was being observed, Jesse moaned and rolled onto his back to look up at him; his eyes still heavy; his hair tussled and messy. The expectant look from Walt was all it took for him to make him heave himself up and press his bare feet into the soft carpet, sitting on the edge of the mattress with his head hanging down on his shoulders. 

When Walt’s hand landed on the back of his head, carefully stoking his hair down into a neater fashion, he grinned and finally looked up, the adorable look in his eyes making Walt’s heart melt.

“If you get in now,” Walt said with a smirk, “I can start the coffee and join you in a second…” His head leant to the side, almost condescendingly, and his eyebrows raised up, awaiting the other man’s response. Thankfully, Jesse stood without further complaint, biting his tongue as he walked into the en-suite, remarking with a murmur,

“Next time, we’ll wake up at noon.” And he shut the door, leaving it carefully on the latch for Walt to listen as he turned on the shower, the gentle gush of the water running down into the bathtub.

Walt smiled to himself, starting to walk towards the kitchen, a true happiness in his heart where there once was dread and discontent for the fact that his wife would soon be home; but with Jesse with him, those thoughts were gone – as absent from his mind as Skyler was from the house.

He started up the coffee machine, contentedly humming to himself when he heard Jesse shout from the bathroom,

“Yo, I left my bag in the living room, can you bring it in here!?”

“Sure!” Walt shouted back, leaving the coffee machine to make the brew as he walked over to the bag, left slumped on the armchair beside the window. When he went to pick it up, he noticed how he’d forgotten to draw the curtains the night before. He peered out to look at the beautiful day outside, and he saw the usual for what one would expect in the suburbs; green hedgerows lining the neighbours’ gardens and sprinkles spraying out water to nourish the lawns, but then, what he didn’t expect to see was a car pull up to his drive…

Louis’ car.

Walt panicked. 

Walter Jr. wasn’t expected to be back until the next day; he said he was going to be with friends for the whole time, so why was he back so early?

In the panic, Walt rushed down the hallway, forgetting all about the bag, and he burst into the en-suite, surprising the naked Jesse in the shower,

“What the hell, yo?!” Jesse’s face conveyed more concern than actual fright or terror, but still he continued, “Fucking scared the shit outta me, what the fuck?”

“My son!” Walt panted, his breath raspy as he felt a cough rising in his throat, “He’s in the drive, Jesse, you’ve got to put some to clothes on!”

Jesse’s face blanched, eyes widening and jaw hanging loose,

“Go get my bag!”

“There’s no time, he’s getting out of the car!” Walt hissed, coughing promptly after with a wretched hack, Jesse turning off the shower to remind him of why he couldn’t do what was requested of him,

“My other shirt has come on it, Mr White, what the hell?!”

“Alright, alright!” Walt retorted, running back out and into the living room as fast as he could, snatching the bag from the chair as he saw Walter Jr. begin to approach the door, thankful the boy’s crutches would slow him down. 

When he reached the bathroom and aimlessly threw the bag at his unsuspecting boyfriend, he attempted to compose himself; thinking up a quick and easy lie to justify Jesse’s stay in their house.

“When he asks, say you’re my ex-student and- and your parents kicked you out,” As he spoke, the front door slammed. Walter Jr. had entered the house. “Alright, Jesse?”

The man looked at him more phlegmatically, the panic starting to fade from his eyes as he pulled a shirt over his torso,

“So, what you’re saying is…” He reached for his jeans, “Don’t lie at all?” He offered Walt a playful smirk to calm him, but the other man was not about to relax any time soon,

“You’re lying, Jesse; lying by omission, do you understand me?” The authority in his tone turned Jesse on, but he was sensible enough to realise this wasn’t the time to get flirtatious. Instead, he straightened his expression,

“Sure…” But he couldn’t help resisting a raise of his eyebrows, “I’ll say my parents kicked me out and you were the closest house in the area.” And he finished with a cute smile, softening Walt’s hard expression for a second before he returned his serious countenance, leaving the en-suite to greet his son and ask him _why_ he was home early. 

As soon as he stepped out of the bedroom, he saw the boy in the kitchen, looking into the fridge for something to eat. 

“Junior!” Walt said, his accent laced by faux surprise, “What are you doing home, is everything alright with Louis?”

“Hey, Dad, yeah, he just had some stuff to do so he dropped me off early…” Walter Jr. gave a glace down the corridor at the now shut bedroom door, “Who were you talking to?”

Walt paused for a moment, smiling a little too eagerly to try and convey all innocence as he said,

“You know, just an ex-student of mine,” He saw Junior’s confused face and proceeded without hesitation, “His parents live close by, you see, and they kicked him out. This is the only address he knew,” He squeezed past his son to reach the eggs and milk out of the fridge, aiming to make him - and Jesse - some breakfast, “He stayed in the bedroom while I was on the couch.” He turned his back on the boy to reach a bowl out of the cupboard, wincing to himself as the over-explanation of the lie could make the situation more suspicious. Junior did, however, accept the story, and went to sit at the dining room table, merely asking,

“What’s his name?”

And that very moment, Jesse stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him to hide the clothes strewn across the carpet, and he slowly made his way into the kitchen, purposefully avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend’s son. Walt’s eyes, on the other hand, were commanding him to introduce himself; their worried, expectant look ushering him into communication,

“Hey, I’m Jesse…” He said, very apprehensively, and he walked over to the dining table to join him there, sitting in the same seat that he had sat in last night. He finally made eye contact with the boy and attempted to break the ice, “How’re you doin’?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Junior replied calmly, obviously not on the same level of nervousness as the other two. He was completely ignorant of their relationship and so had no reason to feel awkwardness; to him, this truly was just a man in need that his father was helping out – a man in a terrible position which he implored to know more about, “What’s up with your parents?”

Jesse hadn’t thought that far into the lie, offering a single glance to Walt in the kitchen making the eggs, then back to Junior to reply, 

“I, uh… overstayed my welcome I guess…” He nodded as he said it, content with keeping it vague and avoiding further questioning, “I’m gonna call a friend and stay with him for a while but, y’know, I’m just glad your dad could help me out last night…”

And with that, Walt came through with the breakfast, placing down the plates in front of them along with cups of coffee, and he sat down at the head of the table with a sigh.

“It’s no bother, Pinkman, don’t worry about it.” He said as he took a sip of his coffee, acting as nonchalant as possible despite remaining extremely stressed inside.

Jesse’s heart started to beat faster as he sat there, listening to Walt as he said that; the _scandal_ of him addressing him in the way he would in their teacher/student days was obviously to continue their narrative, but it undoubtedly had the additional effect of turning Jesse on as he heard it. He cleared his throat and reached for his own cup, looking down at his eggs to avoid the innocent glare of Junior; despite his look being harmless, Jesse’s mind raced – what might he have been thinking? Was he was picking up what was going on, or he was naïve to what they were trying so hard to conceal?

He tried to shake it from his mind, eating a forkful of scrambled egg, having to resist the temptation to moan again; Walt really could cook, making breakfast a delight instead of the gruelling necessity Jesse often had to force down to stave him from hunger later in the day. It still made him smile, and the little tug of his lips made Walt soften once more as he saw it, remembering the joy of their dinner last night.

They soon finished eating and Walt carried the plates into the kitchen to clear up while Jesse took his cell out of his pocket,

“I’m gonna call Pete, I won’t be a minute.”

Walt nodded and Jesse walked down to the bedroom to make the ‘phone call’ – in actuality he only turned the bathroom taps on for white noise while he packed his discarded clothes back into his bag; disappointed he couldn’t send the weekend with Walt like he wanted, but still happy to stay in his house and delight in the pleasures of the man’s cooking, among other things…

He called a taxi and switched off the flow of water, offering a glance to the shower the neither of them got a chance to share as he spoke to the receiver, making sure the taxi would arrive in time for him to say his goodbyes to Walt, and his son, and thank the man for a great time.

With one last look at Walt’s bed, the disrupted sheets and pillows imprinted with the shapes of their heads, he left the bedroom with his bag on his shoulder and reached the kitchen to let him know he was on his way out, “He said I can come over now so I’ve called a taxi, it’ll be a few minutes.”

“Good, Jesse, do you want me to wait outside with you?” Walt asked, his eyes begging him to say yes so that they could have a meaningful goodbye without his son watching. So, of course, Jesse replied with the affirmative,

“Sure, if you want.” And he looked at Walter Jr. with a smile, “It was nice meeting you.”

“Yeah, I hope everything’s alright with your parents in the end…” The boy sympathised, walking into his bedroom and leaving the two alone. Though, it still wasn’t safe for their conversation, and they took it outside, walking down the drive and onto the sidewalk to watch out for the car.

Neither spoke at first; Jesse idly standing beside him and staring at the floor, Walt looking at their surroundings to check for any neighbours in their gardens. A minute passed and Walt finally spoke up,

“We’ll rain check on that shower, Jesse,” He smirked and turned his body to face his boyfriend, “I promise…” And his tongue ran across his lips, invoking a laugh to escape from Jesse,

“Totally man, I’ll hold you to that…”

And Walt raised a hand to Jesse’s shoulder, stoking him gently to avoid anything further which could let his neighbours make assumptions.

“Neighbourhood watch…” Walt muttered, chuckling quietly at the little in-joke Jesse had created the night before, and the taxi approached the curb, pulling up beside them ready to accept its passenger. 

Jesse inclined towards him, his parted lips an obvious want for one last kiss from his boyfriend before they parted, though he straightened himself back up as he realised what Walt had just said, and he placed his hand onto the door handle,

“Right, yeah…” And he grinned, that handsome face enchanting Walt every time, but equally paining him to leave it behind.

“Rain check on the kiss too…” Walt added, dropping his hand from the other man’s shoulder and replacing it into his pocket.

“What else are you rain checking, Mr White?” Jesse taunted, biting his lip ever so slightly, staring at Walt’s mouth.

“Anything you want to do, Jesse, we’ll do it.” He confirmed.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! A nice bittersweet ending... open for another perhaps? Thanks for reading :)


End file.
